<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If I Die Young by JesseAwkward</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196064">If I Die Young</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseAwkward/pseuds/JesseAwkward'>JesseAwkward</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gotta Go Fast, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Kissing, Love Triangles, Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Trauma, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseAwkward/pseuds/JesseAwkward</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Partners in crime are supposed to protect eachother.</p><p>But sometimes, a secret can only truly be kept when only one of them is dead.</p><p>But when the soul sins, punishment will follow.</p><p>But, is it punishment for the soul in the literal sense or emotional sense?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Vox (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hazbin Fiction, Hazbinhotel</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hello!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello and welcome to my new official fanfiction for the animated youtube series 'Hazbin Hotel.' This book will contain depictions of Graphic content so I do suggest you leave if you are squeamish about blood.</p><p>This is also has a romance plot. I know that Alastor is Asexual, and Aromantic. But Vivzepop has said that she doesn't care if we change that in our head cannons. So in my head cannon for this book, he is only asexual which I will respect :)</p><p>There will be mature language in this book as well, so please don't report the chapter.</p><p>Let me explain my head canon for certain things about Hazbin Hotel so continue reading!</p><p>Powers:<br/>
While it has been revealed that demons can grow their powers making deals we don't get information on how the powers work so here is my head cannon;</p><p>You start with a power baseline depending on what you did, murder gives you more power since you get in the favor of death. </p><p>With that baseline you can grow your power with deals, like what Alastor does.</p><p>Remembering life in hell:<br/>
There have been speculations but nobody knows if people remember their life. Viv mentions Alastor doesn't like how he died but that could mean they know how they died.</p><p>So my head cannon is that you remember the details, your past friends, your lovers, your family, your pets, how you died, where you lived, stuff like that. But faces is what you forget, and the longer you are in hell, the more memories and faces you forget from the living world.</p><p>The more closer faces you will forget first, your lovers, friends, family, people like that. But the people you wronged stay with you longer, people you murdered for example. </p><p>But all in all, within ten years of being in hell, you will forget every face from your life but remember the details of your life. So, you are somewhat tortured trying to remember what the people looked like </p><p>Alastor's Age<br/>
So we don't know his date of birth, just that he died in 1933 and he's supposedly in his 30s, so in this story he will be 30 when he dies. Now just saying, my Original Character and the main character of this book dies at 26 in 1932. So, he is 29 when she dies. :)</p><p>Oh, and this is a wattpad story, so I will be updating this after posting on my wattpad account.  My wattpad account is JesseKittenPup</p><p>Anyways that's all I wanted to say. Remember, this book is not edited, therfore, beware the typos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life</p><p> </p><p>Warning, This Book Is Aimed For Mature Audiences.  This Part Of The Book Contains Depictions Of:</p><p>•Sexual Assault<br/>
•Murder<br/>
•Details Of Blood<br/>
•Cannibalism<br/>
•Death<br/>
•Talk Of Abuse<br/>
•Graphic Content<br/>
•Strong Language</p><p>If you are sensitive to any of this, do not read this part or book for that matter.  </p><p>You have been warned</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. January 12, 1926</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>\•○•/                   {●□●}               &gt;♡•♡&gt;</p><p>Okay,  wanted to make one thing clear before y'all start attacking me for this chapter.  1.  It is the origin of her becoming a serial killer,  because she doesn't want people to go through what she could have. 2. I do not think that rape is the victims fault, but historically in that time it was considered the victims fault.  So that mentality is in Ruby's mind because that is how she has been raised.  3. Since I think it's stupid to just list her age out of the blue while describing the story, she is Currently 20 ♡ </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Murder Of Damien Johnson</p><p>I breathe in and out as I stand in front of the crowd.  My long dress flows nicely, making me look pretty but not looking promiscuous.  </p><p>I keep my balance on my two feet.  While I have done this for two years, the act of being in front of people terrifies me.  I mean, the moment I get to know someone they think I'm odd after all.</p><p>The instrumentalists nod at me, as if asking if I was alright to sing.  I smile and nod at them.</p><p>They start playing and I wait for my cue.  There is a medium length intro so I have a bit until I have to sing.  But, that time slowly faces away and it is my time to step in.  I open my mouth and start to sing, "Gimme a little kiss, will ya huh? Whadda ya gonna miss, will ya huh? Gosh oh gee, why do you refuse? I can't see what you've got to lose!"</p><p>People stop and stare at me, making me smile.  The more people that stop and watch, the more tips.  That means, the more tips I get, the quicker I get out of my shabby apartment in the worst neighborhood.</p><p>"Oh, gimme a little squeeze, will ya huh? Why do you wanna make me blue? I wouldn't say a word if I were asking for the world, but what's a little kiss between a fella and his girl? Give me a little kiss, will ya huh? And I'll give it right back to you!"</p><p>I hold the note, which isn't difficult.  As I end the note off with crisp precision, I wait on stage for my next cue.</p><p>My nervousness makes me away slightly to the music as I glance throw the crowd.  Some of these people I know and are with other people that are not their significant others, making me angery.  </p><p>You make a life with someone and then stab them in the back when they find out? How do you explain that?</p><p>I shake my head, clearing my thoughts ruffling through my brain.  I am a singer, and I need to pay attention for a few moments, I wait before I can think, I notice my cue and start to sing again.  </p><p>"Give me a little kiss, will ya huh? Must I go on like this, will you huh? Gosh oh gee, why do you refuse? I can't see what you've got to lose!"</p><p>My breathing is even making me smile just a bit, my singing is perfect.  Debbie Reynolds would be proud if she knew who I was.  But, this is New Orleans and who's gonna remember someone called the Red Ruby?</p><p>"Oh, give me a little squeeze, will ya huh? Anything that you ask I'll do!  I'll take you for a little ride where we can be alone, and once ya kiss me you will never think of walkin' home! Oh, give me a little kiss, will ya, huh?"  My voice continues to carry my confidence as I finish my song, ready for applause or boos, I usually get a mix.</p><p>The audience applauds making me smile.  "The Red Ruby everyone!" The owner of the place exclaims with a smile on his face.  </p><p>I sigh and walk off satge, my gig is done.  Within an hour, I get paid, my coat on, and out the back door.  My heels click on the cement as I walk along the street.  I jump at a few noises, but all in all, it's just a damp evening.</p><p>Weight is pushed onto me, making me gasp as I hit a wall roughly.  I try to get away from the wall, but soon notice the hands that are wrapped around my arms a tad bit too tightly.  A tear escapes my eye as I realize what's happening.</p><p>No, please don't.</p><p>"Please don't do this."  I am flipped forward to see a many that looks semi disgusting,  but I may think that because of my situation.  I hate people like this, I guess it's fitting because karma seems to hate me.</p><p>"Shut up. If you make a peep,  I'll do more than what I am going to." I hold in a breath.  I scrunch of my nose because of how strongly his breath smelled of alcohol.</p><p>I struggle a bit, trying to escape his grasp.  But there is no getting out of his grasp.  "I'll give you money! I'll give you anything, just please don't do this."  Tears escape my face as my eyes are widened in fear.  </p><p>He slaps me, making me slide down a little on the wall.  "I told you not to talk!"  I continue to cry.</p><p>It's over, isn't it?</p><p>This is how I lose my virginity.</p><p>I can't even report him, because it will be considered my fault.</p><p>It is my fault, I wore a pretty dress, my makeup was pretty as well.  I'm unescorted as well.  Anyone in my predicament would realize that it is entirely my fault.</p><p>I shake my head as I feel my coat being taken off of me.  This is it.</p><p>No.</p><p>I look up and glare at the man.  I can fight back, I can at least run.</p><p>I lift my knee as much as I can and kick him in the crotch, making him fall.  "You damned bitch!" </p><p>I run away as fast as I can in heels.  I scream as I feel weight on top of me.  I am rolled forward and see the man again.  "You are going to pay for that!"  My hands reach for anything, before brushing against a adequate sized rock.  "I'll kill you!" I hit him in the side of the rock as hard as I can, and he collapses on top of me.</p><p>I push him off and scramble up.  He grunts and looks at me, blood trickling from the side of his face.  "Damned bitch!" I fall down as he stands up and stumbles toward me.  I take off my heel as fast as I can and grip in in my hand.  </p><p>The man with sickening breath grins and looks down at me, making me whimper.  Once he gets close enough, I hit him with my heel, making his eyes widen.</p><p>He falls on me and I push him off, but from what I can see, he isn't trying to get up.  I breathe out and roll him over, what I see makes me gasp.</p><p>Between his two eyes in my heel.  His eyes are blank and staring up at me.  I let out a shaky breath.  My eyes glance around, looking to see if there are any people around.</p><p>There isn't.</p><p>I grip the shoe and pull it out, blood is gushing out of his wound.  I'm shaking, but I don't feel remorse.</p><p>He deserved it.  I needed to preserve myself and he deserved it.  It's not my fault.  None of this was my fault.</p><p>A smile in engrossed upon my features as I shake in somewhat glee.  His blood is on my hands, making me want to laugh.</p><p>What is wrong with me.</p><p>My smile wavers as I think about what I just did.  I can be arrested.  I can be killed for what I just did.  </p><p>My hand goes to my mouth, and I instinctively smell the guys blood.  I cringe at the smell.  It smells like iron, how do serial killers enjoy this? </p><p>I mean sure, it did make me feel different.  That's fear, right? Or perhaps remorse?</p><p>I grab the man's legs and pull him more into the alley, towards the trash cans.  I hide his body in the pile of trashbags, careful not to get blood all over my clothes.  I then put my shoes and the rock with him.  </p><p>I got those shoes at a popular clothing store years ago, thousands have the same pair.  I take a breath and walk out of the alley way and hurry home, relieved that it is midnight and that people are not out at this hour.</p><p>I just murdered someone, and I enjoyed it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. January 13, 1926</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>×_×                           ^_^                           °~°</p><p>Okay, this was not a very long chapter, at all.  I really apologize.  Now, Alastor is appearing in the next chapter and there will be a major time skip (like one year).  I'm sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to reveal a little more about her personality before introducing a love interest.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Getting Away With Murder</p><p>The newspaper is in front of me.  Talk of the murder has spread around.  Luckily, they haven't revealed any of my prints, so I'm off the hook.</p><p>A grin is spread across my lips as I read what they say about the murder.  It wasn't even a murder.  No, this man deserved what happened to him.  He attempted to tale away something I consider precious, just like many other women, so he cannot go off the hook.</p><p>If only society didn't think like they did, I would be considered a hero.</p><p>I throw away the newspaper, the paper the is painting my could have been rapist as a victim.  He wasn't one.</p><p>Everyone who does wrong deserved to rot in hell.  My she is still on my face as I think about last night.  When the adrenaline was gone, I still didn't feel any remorse.  Honestly, I felt more joy.  I was happy because one more scum of the earth is now down below.  And he deserved it.</p><p>He deserved it, they all deserve it.</p><p>I stand up and leave the café I was sitting in.  I cross the street and enter a little market that sells little things for a decent price.</p><p>Some people ask for autographs as I enter. While I'm not Hollywood famous, most people of New Orleans know who I am.  I hug a few children and continue my shopping.</p><p>A pair of gardening gloves, some chocolate, and bread.  Those three items that I so desperately need.  I put them on the counter and the cashier rings them up, asking for five dollars.  I hand the female the money and walk out.</p><p>Most wouldn't think anything of a pair of garden gloves, but they are my secret weapon.  The only thing that can tie me to a case is finger prints, eliminate that, and I'm going free.</p><p>Women, children,  and men need someone to protect them.  Who would be a better fit then someone named Red Ruby?  A person with fiery red hair and striking green eyes.  A complexion that is one of the palest out there, with light freckles dusting her cheeks and nose.  According to most, I'm beautiful.  I don't believe that, but people believe what they wish.</p><p>I am more than fitting to save the world and make it a new world.  Where women were treated equally,  even though they are supposed to be treated equal anyways.</p><p>They are not, that's common knowledge.</p><p>I am the protector, the savoir, the killer of all who brings harm upon everyone who wrongs New Orleans.</p><p>And if I have to kill, so be it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. March 4, 1927</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You Stole My Kill</p><p>I finish my gig with a smile on my face like always.  I am greeted by the familiar cheers and smiling faces like always, making me warm and fuzzy inside.</p><p>You know, like when you just murdered a human being that was abusing a child? That warm and fuzzy.</p><p>My red hair is in curls and I stand there with heels on and a long blue dress.  I have a kitchen knife strapped to my calf, for protection.  I come across a lot of creeps after these late night gigs so I need a form of protection.</p><p>I walk off the stage and into the back room.  I am immediately greeted by the bar owner, looking at me with a smile on his face.  "Great job Ruby!" </p><p>I smile and nod at him.  "Thank you Mister Dallas.  How are your wife and kids?" </p><p>He looks at me dead in the eye, not looking away once.  "They're doing just fine.  Now, I was wondering if I could treat you to a dinner or something.  We are closing up, so we can go afterwards."</p><p>I look around me, right now there isn't anyone paying attention to us talking.</p><p>Good.</p><p>"Mister Dallas, like I said, you are married and have kids.  Taking out someone that is not your significant other is a bad idea."  I smile sweetly at him, playing the innocent card.</p><p>He puts his hand to my cheek.  "I'll see you after closing time and you can tell me all about how terrible what I wish to do is."</p><p>I want to strike him down right now, see the life flash before his very eyes until it dims into nothingness.  I want to hear his screams as my knife pierces his throat.  I want to take my knife out of his throat and see the blood gushing out if the wound as he lies there dead, while I lick the blood off the knife with a smile that will haunt him even in the fiery pits of hell.  What he wants to do is horrible, and he's better off dead.</p><p>I look down, not wanting to continue my thoughts, since out will happen in due time.  "I will see you in a little while then Mister Dallas."</p><p>He grins at me.  Surprisingly,  I thought of him as handsome before this, now he looks hideous. The weight of what will happen is weighing him down until he looks like a pile of unattractive bones.</p><p>I mean that won't be too far off in an hour or so.</p><p>I stand idle, leaned against the wall.  My eyes are scanning the room, making sure people don't notice me.  Luckily, they don't.  </p><p>Seemingly in a few moments, Dallas comes back to me.  "You ready Ruby?" That grin is so hideous.</p><p>I smile, hoping my eyes don't reveal anything.  "Of course, let's go."  He keeps the door open and I glance behind myself, making sure one final time that there isn't anyone noticing me.  "Thank you." </p><p>As we walk down the dark street, luckily there isn't many people walking around.  The people that are around seem to be shady, so they will stay out of our business.</p><p>I halt a bit, seeing a alleyway that is covered in shadows.  </p><p>How useful.</p><p>"Mister Dallas, I would suggest we don't walk this way. You own a successful business and I am a popular singer, and this time is prime time for mugging.  This alleyway is the safer route."  I keep a smile on my face.  Stay nice, that's how you get them.</p><p>He chuckles at me.  "Well, if you say so!" I lead him to the alley way and keep a hold of his hand.  Honestly, this man is in his mid fifties, what does he want with a female that is twenty-one other than sex? It's honestly disgusting.</p><p>I fake gasp and look at my shoe after we are halfway into the alleyway.  "My shoe strap came undone, give me a moment. " I kneel down and unlatch my trusty kitchen knife.  My left hand grips the knife handle, making me grin.  It's my time to purge out the trash of this world.</p><p>I feel liquid splash on me, making me look towards Dallas, only to see that he in on the ground, dead.  "Mister....Dallas?" I grip my knife and look up, only to see a lean young man with brown hair.  Blood is splattered across his red shirt, making it almost impossible to see if you didn't know it was there.  </p><p>"Sorry darling, no hard feelings I hope." The man says with a grin before running at me with a knife of his own.</p><p>I growl and jump up, hoping my heels don't break.  "You fucking bastard! You stole my kill!" I lunge at him, making him jump back.</p><p>The lean man grins, a unsettling grin just overcomes his features.  "Interesting."</p><p>My eyes widen as I realize what I just admitted.  I can be caught, convicted, executed.  All for cleaning the world of scum.  The justice system doesn't care, they only care about getting the trial over as quick as possible.  "I apologize,  I don't know what came over me." I hide my knife behind my back.</p><p>He just stares at me, blinking.  I feel like he thinks I'm an idiot.  "My dear, I'm afraid that won't work."</p><p>I pull out the knife and point it at the boy.  "Watch it! You got the jump on me with Dallas, but I am fully alert at the moment.  You try anything, I won't hesitate to murder you, you bastard."</p><p>He walks forward and grabs at the knife, resulting in me kicking his side.  "Not a chance."  </p><p>He falls and breathes out, not in pain,  but just like a breathe as if out of breath.  I put my knife to his throat.  "Sorry darling, no hard feeling I hope." I imitate him.</p><p>He chuckles, then full on laughs.  "You're fun!"</p><p>I narrow my eyes but keep my knife on his neck.  "This isn't a laughing matter, bastard."</p><p>He puts his finger to the knife and moves it away from him.  "Oh, but it is dear.  You're entertaining." </p><p>I growl and push the knife back to his neck.  "I have killed more people than I can count.  You are just scum of the earth, another one that will be purged."</p><p>He smiles devilishly.  "Oh, but I clear out the scum as well.  So if you murder me, then are you any better."</p><p>My eyes widen but my grip loosens on the knife. "How dare you." My grip tightens on the knife.  "You are nothing like me." </p><p>He grabs the knife out of my grip, making my wrist hurt.  "Oh but I am dear." He stands up and starts to walk away.  "My name is Alastor my dear.  I'll see you later, I'm sure, Red Ruby." </p><p>When he leaves I'm left here, blood on my dress, and a dead man at my feet.  A man that wasn't killed by me, but an outsider.  A man that knows who I am.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. March 7, 1927</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We Meet Again Alastor </p><p> </p><p>We Meet Again Alastor</p><p> </p><p>I sigh as I paint my face with makeup.  Using the mirror, I can see how bloodshot my eyes are.  A few days ago, I had a run in with a man named Alastor, and I haven't been able to rest since then.</p><p>It's very strange, I should have killed him but I didn't.   If what he claims is correct and he only kills people who are the scum of the earth, then maybe I can spare him if what he says is true.</p><p>I glance at the newspaper on my table.  A twenty-three-year-old male was found yesterday.  He was skinned and they basically found his body without his skin at first, so they couldn't identify him.  But then, a few blocks over, they found his skin draped over a bush like a bunch of fairy lights.</p><p>I put my head on my hand and stare at the news paper.  I pout, realizing that he was quite attractive.  "Such a shame." I say aloud. "He didn't do anything, at least not from what I can see." My muttering continues.  "He was innocent. "</p><p>I look away from the newspaper, the person that did this was disgusting.  Whoever it may be, I will find them one day or another, that is my destiny.  That will be their destiny as well.</p><p>I sigh and shake my head, I can't think like this at the moment.  I have a stupid interview with some radio guy today.  I normally wouldn't go to these things, they are usually ran by creepy men, and I'm usually not in the mood.  But, I got a letter asking if I would come and they signed it with an A.</p><p>No first name or last, just an A, and if my assumption is correct, then it is my new 'friend' Alastor.  </p><p>I put on the last touch, a little lipstick, and stand up, brushing my dress off just in case I got some powder on it.</p><p>Before I know it, I am locking my door and walking over to the station.  My shoes click on the floor as my coat hugs my body.  While it is March, the weather is still very damp and somewhat cold.</p><p>I reach the radio station that I am supposed to be at.  The door is open, as if inviting me in.  I mean, they did invite me, but still.</p><p>I enter the dimly lit building.  "Hello?"</p><p>"Hello my dear!" </p><p>I roll my eyes and glare at the person in front of me. Of fucking course,  my intuition was correct.  "We meet again, Alastor."</p><p>He grins at me, his brown hair is messy, while he wears mainly red.  </p><p>What a nice color pallet.</p><p>Red on red is just so pretty together.</p><p>He puts a hand out to me, which I do not accept.  "Why did you ask for me to come here?"</p><p>He stands up straight, staring directly into my eyes, making me uncomfortable.  "To entertain my listeners of course! You seem to be very entertaining and interesting Miss Ruby!"</p><p>I narrow my eyes at him.  "Right... what's the catch?"</p><p>Why does it look like I offended him?  "There is no catch, my dear! Why, this will give more publicity to you, and entertain my loyal listeners."</p><p>I cross my arms and shrug.  "Fine, I'll do an interview."  I pull a small hunting knife out of my pocket and point it at him.  "Try anything though, and this knife won't be as clean as it is now."</p><p>He grins at me, like evily grins.  "I was correct, you are by the the most interesting person I've had the pleasure of meeting!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. March 7, 1927</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Radio Host</p><p> </p><p>I sit in an uncomfortable seat with my arms crossed. I'm glaring at Alastor who is excitingly making sure everything is in the correct place. "Shouldn't you have workers to help you with this?" </p><p>He stops and stares at me. "I did at one point, then I fired them."</p><p>I narrow my eyes, but generally looks confused. "Why did you fire them? They are important to the workplace after all."</p><p>He smiles at me before scuttling around, looking for different electronics. "My dear, it is way more entertaining to do this myself. You should know all about that, you do seem like a soloist yourself."</p><p>"Yeah, whatever. Hey-" I get cut off as Alastor grabs my arm and pulls me uncomfortably close. "Let me go now." I threaten. My previous threat about murdering him is still on the table.</p><p>"My apologies!" He let's me go and I fall, not noticing how I was on the edge of the chair. He extends his hand to me.</p><p>I scoff and stand up, brushing off my dress afterwards. "It's none taken. When is your show starting anyways? I have a performance this afternoon."</p><p>"Ah yes, I know about that one!"</p><p>I narrow my eyes at him. "Why do you know that I have a performance?"</p><p>He pulls on my arms and makes me get uncomfortably close to him again. "Because I wish to see you perform, my dear."</p><p>I pull my arm away and then stomp back to my seat, subsequently sitting down after I reach my destination. "You're creepy, you know that."</p><p>He nods his head at me. "I am well aware."</p><p>I stare at my hands. Alastor freaks me out so much, and I don't know why. He seems to have a funny personality, and the same weirdness to him that I myself have. But, I don't know him, and he knows my secret. That makes him dangerous.</p><p>I jump because I feel him tap my shoulder. "We are about to go on the air my dear! Like I said, I can do this all by myself!"</p><p>"What are you, a little kid? Good job, you did what you're supposed to do."</p><p>His face drops and he sits down. He looks back at my and starts to count down to three.</p><p>"Hello! Today, as you may know, I have very special guest! Give it up for the Red Ruby, a singer who is climbing her way to the top."</p><p>I speak into my microphone. "Hello, thank you for having me."</p><p>He grins at me, what is he about to do exactly. "So, miss Ruby, what are your thoughts about the recent murder cases." </p><p>Is this a crime radio show?</p><p>I really shouldn't have rushed into this shit.</p><p>"Well..." I glare daggers at the male. "What's going on is really terrible. People are losing their lives and the person has yet to be caught. It is quite sad actually."</p><p>"Ah yes, the city of New Orleans is overrun with the fear of finding another victim of this ruthless killer!"</p><p>I relax slightly, he really acts like this on the radio? How hasn't he gotten caught yet?</p><p>"Well, the only problem is, the murders are not the same. There have been quite a few stabbings, from what I have read. But, there have been abstract and way more grusume acts as well. All of it is disgusting, but strange that there might be more than one out there." I blabber, honestly. I sound way too informed about this, but if they don't notice how weird Alastor is, I'm completely fine.</p><p>"Careful Ruby, some may suspect that you have a hand in this."</p><p>I narrow my eyes at him, why is he playing at? "Well, I shouldn't speak of my whereabouts, because that will take up to much time and I do have privacy. However, I do not appreciate the insinuations."</p><p>He laughs for a moment before straightening up, a smile still evident on his face. "I truly do apologize! I did not mean to make you uncomfortable my dear!"</p><p>"It's fine." I blank out as he speaks of the latest murder that wasn't committed by me. I occasionally say a comment about something, but am more interested in how Alastor is acting. </p><p>He talking about these murders in gruesome detail, making me wonder how many people can stomach this radioshow. He has a gleeful gleam to his red-brown eyes, and a large smile.</p><p>Anyone who was watching him talk like this would feel uncomfortable, unsafe. But honestly, he looks like to me that he can't hurt a fly. He's a murderer, and I saw him murder someone, but he is alluring none the less.</p><p>I can tell that this is not the last time I will see him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. October 31, 1927</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A 'Date' With A Radio Host</p><p> </p><p>"What are you at my doorstep?" I glare at the brunette in front of me.  There is a knife on the table closest to the door.  It is Halloween, and there are weirdos out.  Like the one in front of me.</p><p>"Pardon for the intrusion, but I came to ask if you would enjoy going out in the city on a murdering spree!"</p><p>I cross my arms and narrow my eyes at him.  "One, I was planning on doing that anyways but without you.  Two, are you asking me out on a date or something? Doesn't sound like a very Alastor thing to me.  Three, I don't trust you."</p><p>He holds out a was of writings, with details scribbled down.  My hand tries to grasp the papers but he pulls them away.  "Can I come in now?"</p><p>I growl and open my door all the way, to which he responds with walking right in.  "Now that we cannot be seen by the prying eyes of the public, I hold in my hands a list of very bad people!"</p><p>I try to grab at the papers to take a look but he once again pulls them out of my reach.  "What the hell! If you want me to see what you have, then I actually need to read it!"</p><p>He shakes his head and tsks.  "Alas, you are not listening.  I will give you all these details about these horrible people, if I can come with you."</p><p>"Oh no, I am listening loud and clear." I try to jump up and grab the papwrs, but he towers over me.  I am 5'7, but he is 6' and his arms are pretty long as well.  I huff at my disadvantage.  "I just don't think I need to bump off people with some crackpot that won't leave me the fuck alone."</p><p>Alastor grins at me. Oh great, am I entertaining him.  I groan and put my hand over my eyes, this is going to be a long day.  "Fine."</p><p>I keep out of my fingers to see Alastor beaming.  "Well isn't that just swell my dear!" He hands me the papers.  "Here is all the information and you can decide which ones we bump off!"</p><p>I look at him with confusion.  "You're way too excited about this."</p><p>"One can never be too excited my dear!"</p><p>I chuckle, but stop myself after a second.  "Yeah, anyways, get out."</p><p>He happily walks back to the front door before swiftly turning around and facing me.  "When shall I pick you up my dear?"</p><p>I gape at him.  How strange can he be?  I've talked to him a few times after the radio show, but not enough to warrant going on a killing spree with him.  "Uh...in an hour I guess."</p><p>He bows and grabs my hand, kissing it before I can pull it away. "Until then."  With that, he walks away, humming some tune I can't make out.</p><p>I close my door and lean on it before sinking to the floor.  A smile comes across my features.</p><p>While Alastor is more insane then I will ever be, he is entertaining. </p><p>I stand up and scurry over to a specific door.  The key, that is constantly on my neck, is now in my hand, or more specifically, in the door lock.  I open the door to reveal a young female.   </p><p>Her pretty blonde hair brings out her blue eyes.  Her eyes look up to me in panic, earning a scoff from me.  "Oh please, I haven't harmed you at all, Mimzy.  We both know the only reason you are locked in here is because of what you saw."</p><p>He sinks to her knees, her hands clasped together, as of she's begging me.  Well, she definitely is.  "I promise I won't tell a soul! Just let me go!"</p><p>I kneel down, glancing at her intact handcuffs.  "No can do sweetie.  While you didn't warrant being murdered since you have done nothing wrong, I can't have you roaming the streets."  I stand up and move towards the door.</p><p>"My family will find me one of these days Ruby!"</p><p>I halt at the door, my hand on the handle.  I smile and face her for a final time.  "They haven't even filed a missing person's report."</p><p>With that, I take my leave.</p><p>I go to my room and slip on a nice red dress, nothing too fancy. I also slip on a black mask that covers the top part of my face.  Finishing up my look, I put on some black gloves along with black shoes.</p><p>Walking put of my room, I await the ever so dreaded knock of Alastor at my door.</p><p>Questions fill my brain as I think about this.  Is this a date? No, a friendly get together at best.  I am not stuck on Alastor, not at all.</p><p>After all, he is crazier than me.</p><p>My thoughts are interuppted as a knocks echoes through the house.  I quickly open the door to reveal Alastor, dressed like always,  standing there.   He extends his hand out to me.  "Ready for some fun, my dear?"</p><p>I smile and tale his hand and he guides me out of the house.  "Oh please, I was planning to have fun tonight anyways."</p><p>He leans down to my ear level and whispers, "Yes, but it will be even more entertaining with me tagging along, doll."</p><p>My eyes are widened as my mouth feels dry.</p><p>I'm at a loss for words.</p><p>Well played Alastor, you got me a little flustered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. December 1, 1927</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maybe You Shouldn't Leave Me Alone </p><p>My eyes dart around, the eerie feeling of being watched is washed over me.  My hand grips my skirt as almost fear engulfs me.</p><p>While I do deal with very bad people, a lot, I do hate not being in control.  Every time I deal with those people,  I am in complete control.  Right now, I am as in the dark as any other unsuspecting victim.</p><p>I dart across the street, hoping to throw off the person that is tailing me.  I don't look behind myself, because it could tell them I know that they are there.</p><p>My mind drifts to the feeling of my knife on my calf.  If I am attacked, at least I'll be armed.</p><p>My feet bring me subconsciously to another alleyway.  I groan, does my brain want me to murder people now?  Sometimes this gets annoying.  I kneel down and grab at my knofe, unhooking it from the secure place on my calf.</p><p>I swiftly stand up and hold the knife out blade first at the person, only to groan and roll my eyes.  "What the fuck.  Why are you stalking me Alastor?"</p><p>He puts his finger on the top of the blade and grins.  "And hello to you as well my dear."</p><p>I shake my head and retract my blade.  "Oh this? This isn't a warm welcome."</p><p>"I'm full aware."</p><p>I tighten my coat around my body.  "Why are you even following me?  One of these days you're going to get stabbed, and I will laugh about it."</p><p>He laughs at me.  He puts his head to the side, his grin still on my face.  "My dear, I would like to see you try to stab me."</p><p>I kneel down and put the knife away.  "Oh please, we both know that I am probably going to an the reason of your demise, stalker."</p><p>He continues to stand, and have his grin on his face.  "Again, I would like to see you try."</p><p>I stand up abruptly and narrow my eyes at him.  My eyes trace over each part of his face, trying to actually look at his face.  </p><p>"Take a picture dear,  it will last longer."</p><p>I roll my eyes at him, hiding the slight warmth on my cheeks.  "Oh please, you're just a masochistic narcissistic asshole."</p><p>He grabs my hand and pulls me closer to him.  I look up and he looks down.  We stare at each other for a few moments.  "So I've been told."</p><p>"Why are you always so touchy?"</p><p>He continues to hold on to my arms, preventing me from getting out of his grip and away from him.</p><p>He is really warm...</p><p>Okay, time to stop listening to my inner voice.</p><p>"Why do you allow me to be so touchy?"</p><p>I push him away, my cheeks feeling warmer than before.  "Shut up!"</p><p>He walks back towards me and grabs my arms again.  "Is the great Red Ruby, the great murderer that no one has found yet, embarrassed.  Isn't that just the most entertaining thing I've ever heard!"</p><p>I look into his eyes, trying to keep my own from showing any emotion.  "So that's why you bother me, I'm just entertainment."</p><p>He laugh and puts some distance between us.  He uses his right hand to twirl me around before putting back into a closer proximity. "My dear, you have always been entertainment."</p><p>I scoff at him and try to tug my arms away from him, to which he still grips mine tightly.  The amount of pressure he is putting on my arms does not hurt me, but does prevent me from pulling away from him.</p><p>"But I say that it is a good entertainment."  He brings his face closer to mine.  "Pardon my sudden question my dear, but am I allowed to kiss you?  It wouldn't be very gentlemanly if I did it without asking you first."</p><p>My face flushes, making me wonder how red my face is visually.  I slowly nod at him, glancing at his lips for a tiny second.</p><p>I squeak when his lips meet mine.  The kiss is awkward, as expected.  Alastor lets go of my arms and I wrap them around his neck.</p><p>His hands reach my waits and he pulls me closer.  The kiss itself is sloppy, while I have kissed before, I still am inexperianced.  Alastor I don't know if he has kissed before, but it honestly doesn't matter.</p><p>Another thing about the kiss is that it lasts no more than a half of a minute but feels like a lot longer.  </p><p>When we disconnect our lips from each other we just breathe.  I laugh a little and lower my arms from his neck, touching my lips with my right hand.</p><p>He grabs my right hand and kisses the knuckle.  "Thank you very much, my dear."</p><p>For the very first time around Alastor, I'm kind of speachless.</p><p>While the weather isn't really cold, I can feel the chilly air nipping at my warm red face.  "Um....you're welcome...I guess." I cringe at my awkwardness.</p><p>What is my life coming to?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. December 14, 1928</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Good Week</p><p> </p><p>I hum somewhat happily as I walk around the grocery store.  This past week has been great!  Alastor and I went on a date, which I actually enjoyed.</p><p>But what took the cake for making this the best week is that I haven't needed to purge anyone.  It seems like some people are finally taking the hint!</p><p>A smile makes it's way on my face as I stare at the newspapers displayed in the store.  They are talking about how peaceful it is right now, which I totally agree with.</p><p>There even seems to be an ad about my next performance! Isn't that wonderful!  I would love to see more people coming to one of my gigs, they are always much more fun when people who appreciate you are in the audience.</p><p>Arms wrap around my waist, making me jump and stiffen.  </p><p>"Hello my dear."</p><p>My smile returns as I pry his arms from my waist and turn myself around.  "Well hello there Alastor."</p><p>He smiles at me, making me want to melt a little bit.  "I didn't expect to see you out. "</p><p>I shrug my shoulders, a smile evident on my features.  My eyes are also looking into his.  "I needed food."</p><p>I swear he looks too excited.  "Well then, we can shop together!" He grabs my hand, making me stumble a bit.  I try to keep a firm hold on my cart with my other hand.</p><p>"Alastor!" I laugh as he stops and looks at me confused.  "I'll shop with you, but you can't be dragging me along like that."</p><p>"And why's that?"  </p><p>I roll my eyes and shift my weight the the balls of my feet, trying to gain a little bit of height.  I lift my hand up and ruffle his hair best I can, which he cringes away.  "I swear, you're just like a child.  Don't you understand that people don't like being dragged around?  You could have hurt me for goodness sake!"</p><p>He frowns for a moment before taking my hand and kissing the knuckle.  "I apologize."  He straightens up and looks straight at me, making me feel a little uncomfortable.  "Would you like to accompany me in my shopping endeavors?"</p><p>I slowly nod, a smile still on my face.  Alastor's grin widens as he grabs a empty cart that someone must have left around.  I push my cart and he pushes his.  "How have you been?  I haven't seen you in like, two days."</p><p>He grabs a small jar of jam from one of the shelves.  "I have been great my dear! Although, my radio show still isn't quite the same without you being a co-host."</p><p>I put a hand over my mouth to hide my smile.  "I only agreed to co-host last month because you thought it would give me more publicity."</p><p>He let's go of his cart and takes my hand again.  As he twirls me around, he says, "It worked, didn't it my dear?"</p><p>I chuckle before ripping my hand away from his and pushing my cart away from his.  "That it did.  There were more viewers for the performances that's for sure."</p><p>Alastor continues to smile at me.  "And that is my goal! I wish to be able to play one of your songs on my radio one day!"</p><p>"You could ask me to just sing anytime, idiot."</p><p>Alastor glares at me for a moment, I glare back at him.  </p><p>What? We are in a relationship, we're allowed to glare at eachother.</p><p>Alastor shakes his head and walks ahead of me.  "But where is the fun in that?"</p><p>I shake my head, keeping my eyes trained onto the shelves of food around me.  "I have everything I need, so you're lucky I am even tagging along with you."</p><p>Alastor doesn't reply but I can tell he's smiling like always. He and I continue to look around for a few minutes before heading over to buy the items.  </p><p>Alastor bows and extends his hand out, gesturing to the store clerk.  I roll my eyes and shake my head.  "What a gentleman."  I put the few things I got up and paid for the items, immediately putting the stuff in a small tote bag.</p><p>I sling the bag over my left shoulder and start to walk out, only to be stopped by Alastor.  "It wouldn't be very kind if I let you walk home, now would it?"</p><p>I look up at him, a sms still on my face. He is making this day a little more enjoyable than it already is.  "How did you know I walked? Did you stalk me?"</p><p>He shakes his head.  "I would never!"  </p><p>He totally has been stalking me.</p><p>I shake my head.  "Fine, what did you have in mind mister gentlemen?"</p><p>He gestures to a car, surrounded by others.  "Would you allow me to drive you home my dear?"</p><p>I nod at him.  "I will."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>